mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Summary Jugram Haschwalth is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights) with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Yhwach refers to him as his "other half". Character Info Tier: 6-G Name: Jugram Haschwalth, Epithet "B" - "The Balance" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Grandmaster Attack Potency: Possibly Large Island level via powerscaling (is the strongest Sternritter) Range: Extended human melee range with his sword Speed: Massively Hypersonic Durability: Possibly Large Island level via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Power: Possibly Class GT+ via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman (weaker characters can fight for days) Standard Equipment: Zweihander Intelligence: Keen intellect, very perspective Weakness: None Notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Swordsman -Adept Archer -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can create spiritual weapons by concentrating spirit energy and particles from the surroundings -Can fire energy blasts from his sword -Damage Return (via The Balance) -Damage Transfer (via The Balance) -Damage Reflection (via The Balance) -Dimensional Travel (via Shadow) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He can gradually absorb Reishi in a way that is virtually unnoticed by others. :⦁Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step/God Step): An advanced Quincy movement technique which allows the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. '-Spirit Weapon - Reishi Sword': As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword :'-Energy Blasts': Haschwalth can fire blasts of energy from his sword resembling the tip of an arrow, which have four points curving back: one on top, one on the bottom, and one on each side. '-Spirit Weapon - Freund Schild' (Substitute Shield): Haschwalth can form a hefty and bulky shield on his left arm. The shield is composed of a Quincy Zeichen with its ground-facing limb extended past the others and solidified Reishi between the limbs, giving it an angular appearance. '-The Balance' (World Harmony): This is the unique ability of his Schrift "B". Haschwalth can take the misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune, which he believes maintains balance in the world. All the "misfortune" that would occur to him personally is redirected into his Freund Schild; consequently, all "good fortune" that an opponent experiences in inflicting wounds upon him will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that he experiences merely gets deflected and absorbed into his Freund Schild, causing his opponent to experience even more "misfortune". :-'Misfortune Absorption': Using The Balance, the Freund Schild absorbs all misfortune that would occur to Haschwalth, such as injuries sustained during a battle. Furthermore, Haschwalth can turn back the absorbed misfortune onto his opponent in order to further injure them. ⦁Shadow (Kage): Shadow is a means of teleportation used by members of the Wandenreich. The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the dimensions. Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas. '-The Key' (Kagiwo): Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. He can use this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach